Don't Cry little child
by little princess
Summary: ONE SHOT [REposted]... Bulma is out and Trunks is at Goten’s place. Vegeta has to babysit his baby daughter Bra. He looks at her, peacefully asleep, and he starts thinking…


In the honor of our new-born princess royal(Catharina-Amalia Beatrix Carmen Victoria) I will repost this story. Prince Willem-Alexander and Princess Máxima, I wish you the best of luck in your life and may your daughter grow up in peace.  
  
Bulma is out and Trunks is at Goten's place. Vegeta has to babysit his baby daughter Bra. He looks at her, peacefully asleep, and he starts thinking.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ, don't own 'Don't cry little child' either.  
  
Don't Cry Little Child  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Don't cry little child  
  
Don't cry little child  
  
Our love will guide you wherever you roam  
  
You won't be alone  
  
~~~~~~  
  
You look so much like your mother, you really do. But you probably don't know it yourself yet. Your beautiful hair, blue as the ocean, you have it from her. And your eyes are hers too. I watch you sleep in your little box. You're so young, so fragile, so. . . weak. I've always loathed weakness, when your brother was a baby I was never able to hold him. He had my blood but he was so helpless and so weak, just like you are now. But he grew up to a strong boy, not far away from becoming a man.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
You don't know how we met, little lady  
  
And I wonder if you really care  
  
For we're always close by and around you  
  
You are part of this life that we share  
  
~~~~~~  
  
And now here you are. You are even more fragile than your brother was. But from the first time I saw you, protected by your mother's arms, I felt strange. I don't know what it was, but I didn't like it. It made me feel vulnerable. . . unsure. I watched Bulma play with you for a little while and then she realized I was there. She motionned for me to come and look at you. I hesitated, she shot a glare at me, I gave in. Slowly I walked up to you and you just kept staring at your mother as if you were wondering where her finger went. Then you looked up and saw me. You looked. . . confused. Well, for as far as a newborn can be confused. And then you blinked and I was sure. . . no, I was. . . afraid, that you would start crying. But you didn't. You just looked at me and blinked again and before I realised it my fingers were on your belly and your little hands were reaching for mine.  
  
That was when it hit me. You're not just a halfbreed like Kakarot's brats. No. . . You're MY halfbreed. Mine and the woman's, a female whom I care for with all my heart. And, without any reason, I felt proud.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
At the time when you were still a baby  
  
You'd wake up every night and you'd cry  
  
We'd get up just to comfort you, lady  
  
We would sing you some sweet lullaby  
  
~~~~~~  
  
From that moment on you were really part of my life. All those times you just kept crying for no good reason, you drove me desperate. And sometimes you still do. But I've learned from Trunks that yelling at a baby to shut up won't help the least little bit. And in your case I'd probably just make it worse.  
  
How many times I didn't wake up in the middle of the night because you were crying. Most of the times I'd just get up to see what was wrong with you. I could've woken your mother (she slept trough everything, she must have remembered how to do that from when Trunks was about three or something) but whenever I did she would get angry with me telling me that you're my child too and that I might want to take responsibility once in a while.  
  
Soon enough you too will know better than to piss her off when you can avoid it.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Don't cry little child  
  
Don't cry little child  
  
Our love will guide you wherever you roam  
  
You won't be alone  
  
~~~~~~  
  
I regret the way I am with you when others are around. I see how you look at me when we have company and I wonder how much you know. Do you realize the difference? Do you realize I'm only playing with you those few valuable times we're alone? Or are you completely oblivious to the fact that I'm doing the best I can to keep my image up? I can only hope that someday you will understand. But I have good reasons to believe you will. Even though you won't be brought up completely as one, you ARE a princess. You, my daughter, have Royal blood running trough your veins. And besides that you have your mother's blood.  
  
You'll understand.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
You are growing incredibly fasting  
  
And one day you'll be larger than life  
  
You will just spread your wings and you'll fly off  
  
And I guess you'll become someone's wife  
  
~~~~~~  
  
I'm secretly looking forward to the future and yet I am not. I long for those precious moments of your first steps, your first laugh, your first words, all those things I've missed with my son because I was too busy training and becoming stronger than Kakarot. Your brother's first word was 'Geta' which he picked up from his mother, that's for sure. He kept on calling me 'Geta' and it wasn't until he was about three that he finally started referring to me as 'father'. I will not make the same misstake with you too, my little princess. I swear I won't. I HATE being called 'Geta'.  
  
But the part I dread is where you grow up. With Trunks everything went so fast. It seems like yesterday that Trunks was crying because Goten took his toy car. And it seems like a few hours ago that Trunks turned super saiyan in front of my very own eyes. I remember all to well how I dared him to spar with me for an hour. And how I hit him too hard. That was only a token of how bad I really knew my son. And in only 7 or eight more years he'll be gone from this house to get a life of his own where his mother and I are no longer the most important poeple in his life. And thirteen years later, you will follow him.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
While you're raising your own little baby  
  
You will realise there's no love as strong  
  
As the love you will sing to your child, dear  
  
It's the same love you'll hear in our song  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Eventually you will have a mate, which I won't approve of anyway because he's not worth you, and you'll have your own family with your own brats. And you'll be wondering how we put up with you the way you are now. But at the same moment you will know the answer. Because as you look at your own little one you will see what your mother and I see and you will feel a love unlike any other you know. Your husband will walk up to you, proud, and together you will silently promise to protect your child and so much more. Believe me, I know.  
  
I have only one request. Whatever you do, DON'T mate a spawn of Kakarot!  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Don't cry little child  
  
Don't cry little child  
  
Our love will guide you wherever you roam  
  
You won't be alone  
  
~~~~~~  
  
You stirr a little. I hold my breath hoping that you won't wake up. You're only one year old and you're still crying every time you wake up and realise we tricked you into sleeping, taking away the freedom to roam around in your own way and oblivious to the fact that, sometimes, we indeed know what's best for you. But you put your thumb into your mouth and start sucking happily. I smile. Bulma doesn't like you sucking your thumb, but I don't care. It's just. . . You. Would she find out I'll just say that I didn't want to hear your annoying voice so I decided not disturb you. But you now know the truth, little one. So suck on your thumb all you want. If that's what pleases you.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Now we won't be around for always  
  
But we'll stay for as long as we can  
  
We are hoping to see you get happy  
  
If it fits into God's measure plan  
  
~~~~~~  
  
I doubt that you will become a warrior. It's just a feeling I've had since your birth. But eventually you will spread your wings and fly out to never return to make us that family we are now. I wonder how much I'll see of you. Is there going to be another enemy and will I die before you're even half the age you brother is? Or do I outlive you as saiyans live longer than humans and you as halfbreed should be somewhere in between? I know death is part of life, but I don't know how things will be then. Whatever the future brings us, I will have no choice but to accept it. As long as you live a happy life I'll be happy somewhere too. And I think, no, I KNOW you know it. Even if I might not show it all the time.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
You know somehow we'll always be with you  
  
For it's our bloods that flows trough your veins  
  
And the thoughts that you think might be ours  
  
And the memory of true love remains  
  
~~~~~~  
  
There's one more thing you must know. Whatever happenes, now matter how bad thing may seem or how angry your mother and I are, with you or with each other or anyone else for that matter, we will never let you down. You are our daughter and, in our own ways, we will be there for you. I might not be the talking kind of person, but that doesn't mean I will abandon you. Never, ever, think like that. I shall try to be right by your side, but even when I'm not, you will never loose me. Even if I'd be mad at you, remeber I will be there. Even when I'm in Hell -I will spair you the details but you must know that's where I will go, just accept it- I will find a way to look down on you and I will do the best I can to guide and protect you. And so will you mother.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
So don't cry little child  
  
Don't cry little child  
  
Our love will guide you wherever you roam  
  
You won't be alone  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Now you sleep, little lady, and remember what I just let you know. Your mother will be home soon to prepare her disgusting dinner and so will your brother to complain about your mother's cooking. You'll learn soon enough what I mean. But for now I just want you to sleep, take one step at the time and never forget who you are. My little princess.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Don't cry little child  
  
Don't cry little child  
  
Our love will guide you wherever you roam  
  
You won't be alone  
  
~~~~~~ 


End file.
